Her New Family
by Deuce's Accident
Summary: Jim's mother is returning to earth and she has a surprise no one was expecting. How will Jim react and will things ever been the same between him and his mother?


**Disclosure: **_I do not own the characters of Star Trek 2009 and this story is meant for entertainment purposes only._

Jim Kirk had never been so exhausted in his life; since his conversation almost a week ago with Admiral Pike; the young cadet had been cutting himself off from everyone and withdrawing from his normal activities. The stress of having the conversation was not the issue; Pike had been a friend of his father's therefore a constant, one of the only, in Jim's life. "Your mother is returning to Earth on the next shuttle landing," Pike had told him over lunch. Jim had choked on his soda and almost spit it all over his commanding officer. The young man had no words; he could only stare at the older man in shock. 'Why didn't she call me herself?' he thought as he picked at his food for the rest of the meal as the Admiral and his wife talked. Diane had been concerned about Jim from the minute Chris had told him the news and although cadet was oblivious to the looks of concern from both of his tablemates they were both worried and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

At first it had not really been a big deal but the more the young man thought about it the more he began to panic, which lead to less talking, less sleeping, and a lot of running. The night before the shuttle was to land he had been running for hours before he reached the dorms, "It's about time you got back," Dr. McCoy said as his young friend opened the door and stumbled i to the condo they were sharing while attending the Starfleet Academy. "Work through all that anger or just being chased by demons? By the way Admiral Pike called for you, said to have you call him when you returned. I thought you were supposed to go over there for dinner tonight," he said looking up from the PADD he was working on.

The young cadet frowned at his friend, "I'm fine, I'll call him tomorrow," he growled before heading for the bathroom to shower. Jim had been quiet all week and it was beginning to worry his friends, James Tiberius Kirk was never quiet or still and yet this week he had been very closed off and lethargic. He had been avoiding everyone and tonight's run was one of many that had been taken this week; but tonight was different, he had run out of dinner with the Pikes and bailed on his girlfriend again. Inside the bathroom Jim turned the stereo up and stripped down to nothing and got into the steaming hot shower in attempt to ease his sore muscles. His thoughts turned back to that of dinner earlier with Diane and the Admiral as the stream of water turned searing hot water cascaded down his back.

"_James honey, I'm so glad you could make it, Ashley had said you have been under the weather when I saw her at the market this morning," Diane had said when he arrived. He had just shrugged in response as she felt his forehead and fussed in a mothering fashion._

"_Diane, leave the boy be, dinner's on the table kiddo," Pike said as he greeted Kirk. Jim nodded and let the Admiral lead him into the dining room where the rest of the family was already seated along with several of the higher ups of the Starfleet Academy. "Gentlemen, you all remember my godson, James Kirk," Pike said as they entered. Chris and Diane's eldest son stood and greeted his friend as did his youngest daughter who ran over to the cadet and gave him a hug. _

_Once everyone was seated they all settled into conversations as they ate their meal. Other than a few words exchanged as a greeting Jim was silent unless spoken to, like the rest of the Pike children but he was picking at his food where the three other boys and two girls were eating. "You sure you're feeling all right honey?" Diane asked quietly as she leaned over to whisper in his ear as the older men started talking about how great a man his father was and how it would be wonderful if his mother accepted the pro-offer to teach at the academy._

_At the mention of the position Jim released his fork and it clinked on his plate loudly, "Jim?" Pike asked with a look of confusion as the young man looked up with pure panic in his eyes. The elder men we confused and looked to the cadet for an explanation of his actions._

"_Um…excuse me," Jim said before he quickly pushed back his chair and exited the room and out the side door without any other explanation. This did not sit well with the higher ups and they began to discuss Jim's odd behavior as of late, which was all news to Admiral Pike. He had been quite busy the past week and was shocked to hear that Jim had been sleeping in classes as well as being too safe in his training exercises. His eyes met his wife's, she was pleading with him to let her go after the young man; Chris nodded for her to go after the young man and she nodded in thanks._

"_Jim has been under the weather the past few days," Diane said as she stood to go after him. "I'm just going to go check on him, please excuse me," she said before getting up and going after he boy she thought of as a son._

_Outside Jim was sitting on the lawn chair with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down. His suit jacket had been discarded next to him and his tie loosened in addition to the first two buttons and his cuffs being undone, not typical behavior of the Admiral's god son during important dinners, but all the same still Jim; he never had liked the confines of dress clothes. "I'm sorry," he said when he heard the door open._

"_It's alright baby, are you ill?" she asked brushing his hair back from his forehead. Jim shook his head, "What is going on? Is this about your mom?" Jim looked up at her and she saw the look of a lost little boy, a look she had not seen in almost six years. "Oh, baby, it's going to be all right. You mom is coming home and you two will get a chance to get to know each other again," she told him. "And if you need someone to talk to, you can always come here, this is your home too James. I will always be here, no matter how much trouble you get in to or how much your antics terrify me, you're my little boy," Diane said as she held him close. Jim just sat there in silence and let her comfort him._

"_I have to go," Jim said suddenly and he stood up to go, "Thanks for dinner and again I'm sorry," he said before he took off into the night._ _The young cadet knew that his godparents were concerned but he felt that he really just needed to deal with all of these emotions alone. So instead of his normal release; which was getting completely shit faced in a bar and waking up with a nasty hangover in Ashley's bedroom, he went back to the condo and changed into his running gear and grabbed his ipod. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster and he needed time to process, therefore he was going to be out for quite a while. 'Why is she coming back?' he thought to himself as he started his run. 'Why didn't she tell me?' was his final thought before he let the music take over and he started his run._

A harsh pounding on the bathroom door shocked him out of his reverie, "All right!" he yelled back, although he could not make out what Bones was saying. When he stepped out of the shower he noticed it had been thirty minutes and he had to admit that it hadn't help to relax him and his run most certainly had not helped either, so the next thing on Jim's agenda was trying to get some sleep but he knew that that was going to be a challenge tonight too.

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" 'Bones,' as Jim referred to him, asked when he entered the room and collapsed on his unmade bed. Kirk shook his head and continued to lie on his bed staring at the ceiling; McCoy was going to tell him that Ashley had called but the young captain to be looked absolutely miserable so he chose to leave that issue be for the time being. "Jim you're exhausted, I know it's been days since you got some actual sleep; these micro sleeps during your classes cannot continue. Please, let me help you, don't you have a big test tomorrow?" Jim just closed his eyes and groaned at the comment; the test in his Advanced Mechanics class was the last thing on his mind right now. He had been driving himself crazy for almost a week since he got the news that his mother was returning to earth and that his stepfather was coming too, although Jim had neglected to share this information with anyone except his older brother Sam, who was currently on a mission in the beta sector. So unfortunately, for Jim, he was not going to be around to help the young cadet. Sam was usually the one that ran interference between Frank and Jim and without him there Jim was nervous.

The brunette nodded his response and slowly turned onto his side facing away from the doctor, "I'm tired 'Bones.' If I need something I'll wake you," he said quietly before being silent in hopes that his friend would just leave him be. Jim tensed when he heard his friend come closer but to the best of his ability did not flinch when McCoy pulled a blanket up over his young friend and ruffled his already messy hair.

"I know you probably would, rest James, it will all look better in the daylight, whatever it is," Leonard told his friend. McCoy stayed up a little longer working on some of his charts that he had become backed up on before he check on Jim again before turning in. "I see you're still awake," he said calmly sitting down on the side bed gently. Jim just shrugged and sighed, "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it? Whatever it is it might help to talk to someone," Leonard suggested.

The young would be captain nodded, "Already did, I talked to Sam hours ago, but it didn't help," he stated honestly as he allowed McCoy to check him over, knowing the doctor was concerned and he would even if Jim protested. "I'm fine Bones, just tired, I'll be okay, you don't need to worry," Jim said tiredly as he turned onto his stomach and snuggled into the pillow he was now clutching. "Just give me the shot already."

"I'm going to give you a mild sedative, it will help you sleep and I'll make sure to wake you before your test," McCoy said as he prepared the hypospray. "Anything thing else you need before I do this?" Kirk shook his head and flinched as the hypo was injected, "Rest Kiddo, you need it. I'm here if you need anything," Leonard told his friend as the young cadet drifted off into a drug induced sleep.

The next morning Admiral Pike was at the door of the young doctor and cadet before the sun was up. "Good Morning Doctor," he said regarding Bones as he opened the door while still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Admiral, how are you?" he asked ushering the older man into their condo and noticed how quickly the Admiral's eyes immediately went to Jim, who was still sound asleep. "I was just about to make myself a cup of coffee, would you like a cup?" the doctor asked before pouring a cup and handing it to the Admiral.

"I am well," he said taking the coffee, "I know that you are surprised to see me this early, but I wanted to talk with you before Jim was up and around since he didn't call me last night. I have been hearing from a number of his instructors that he his nodding off in his classes as well as not performing at his usual, what might be called, 'reckless' level in combat training. I was wondering if you know what the problem is, he seems to be sleeping just fine," the Admiral commented as he looked toward his protégé again.

Dr. McCoy smirked, "Drug induced sir. Honestly, there is something going on but he is reluctant to speak about it. He did mention last night after his nightly run that he spoke with Sam yesterday afternoon, but nothing had been resolved. I encouraged him to talk but instead he told me he was tired. He has not been sleeping well and in an attempt to exhaust himself he's been taking longer runs than normal. I finally talked him into a sedative last night around eleven; he's been asleep ever since. He does have a test in an hour and I promised to wake him. Is there anything else you wish to discuss or would it be alright if I wake him?"

Pike smiled, "No, let him sleep, he obviously needs it. I wouldn't want him to be looking like the walking dead when his mother arrived today," he said standing.

Dr. McCoy spit out his coffee in shock, "His mother is returning?" he asked as he instantly began to clean up his mess.

"On the shuttle this afternoon, he hasn't mentioned it?"

McCoy shook his head, "No, he's been very withdrawn since last week. I thought maybe Ash and he were having a pregnancy scare or he was in danger of being expelled but this explains so much more now." Leonard looked over to where Jim was shifting in his bed and looked to the Admiral. "I can only assume that Commander Reynolds will be returning as well," he stated slowly.

"Yes, both of them will be on the shuttle. Is there a reason for your tone?"

The look that the Admiral gave McCoy made him regret letting his previous word slip. "Not for me sir, but Jim, well he and the Commander have never really seen eye to eye. I can say without a doubt that his return is more than likely the cause of Cadet Kirk's recent behavior."

Pike nodded, "I understand; I have known Winona for a long time, Jim never did react well to Frank and I have seen Jim's medical file, I just never put two and two together. Please excuse me, I have a meeting to attend but do me a favor Doctor," Pike said as he stood.

"Anything sir."

"Keep an eye on him, I don't want one of my best cadets self-destructing. Plus, I promised his father I would look after him; I feel as though I have failed him by not paying closer attention to his relationship with Frank and his behavior since I told him they were returning."

"Yes, sir, I will. I think it best that Jim not attend his classes today, he has been under a lot stress and I feel he is unfit for duty at this time," McCoy said as they both walked to the door.

"I agree with your medical opinion Doctor, I will inform his instructors and I can assume I will see you both at the arrival gate this afternoon."

McCoy nodded and bid goodbye to the Admiral before returning his work from the night before. A little after eleven he heard his friend shifting around and went to Jim's side as the young man started to wake. "Hi there sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" he teased as he ran the scanner over his friend.

"Not really, how long was I out?" the cadet mumbled as he tried to find a comfortable spot on his bed but his exhausted mind wouldn't let him rest and he suddenly bolted up, "The test!" he shouted but instantly regretted getting up and yelling as the world spun and his head ached, "Ow," he mumbled to himself as he put a hand to his head.

"Side effect of the sedative, sorry about that, by the way to answer your question about twelve hours; how about some juice?" he asked his friend ignoring his comment about his test. The test had been four hours ago and Jim had been excused for medical reasons. Sadly Kirk didn't let it go he just kept trying to get his answers. "Your test has been postponed, due to medical reasons and approved by Admiral Pike. Now what do you want for breakfast, we have plenty of time to get ready and eat before your mother arrives on the afternoon shuttle," McCoy said not so subtly to his friend.

Jim visibly winced at the doctors words, "Great."

"Why didn't you say that they were coming back?" McCoy asked.

"It's not a big deal, so what, they've been gone for years, it's not like they missed me or anything," Jim ground out harshly.

Bones looked closely at his friend, "Sure it's not, because you always look terrified and ill. Face it kid, you're nervous and that's okay. Admiral Pike was just worried about you and frankly, now that I know, so am I."

"I'm fine."

"You're a mess," McCoy told him as he brought back over some juice and toast with strawberry jam, Jim's favorite. "Now eat your breakfast, take a shower and get dressed, your mother is coming home and you're going to see her."

Jim sighed and took a sip of his juice and pushed the toast aside, "I don't think I'm going to meet the shuttle," he said quietly as he curled back up under his covers. "I'm not feeling well; I think that I should stay in bed and rest." McCoy laughed at him, "What? I'm sick," Jim protested.

"No, you're scared. I understand but this is your mom and she wouldn't have had Admiral Pike tell you if she didn't want to see you." Jim sighed, "Come on, I'll be with you the whole time and if you start to not feel well, legitimately not well, I'll bring you back here, all right?"

The young cadet nodded and slowly sat up and the world didn't move out of place which made him take a deep breath before he got out of bed but once he was at his feet the world swirled before his eyes sending him crashing to the floor. Upon his quick decent to the floor he managed to clip the corner of his desk. "Shit," he muttered as he continued to lay on the floor figuring by the end of the day he would end up here anyway, so why not stay there.

"Christ Almighty kid, what are you doing?" McCoy asked as lifted his friend up off the ground. "Great, that's going to need some stitches. All right hold still, it figures, only you could get a concussion from a desk," the doctor said looking at Jim's unequal pupils as he started to clean his friends new wound. "So much for meeting you mother unharmed, huh?" Jim just closed his eyes and let the older man do what he felt he needed to as his head began to pound viciously. "There, all done, now you take a shower and get dressed."

Jim sighed and stood with Bones' help, all the while holding his head with one hand. Once he felt steady he let go of the doctor and went to brush his teeth, "And Bones, I may be exhausted and concussed but I do know that I showered last night," Jim said as he entered the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"I know I was just hoping you would do something about that hair and maybe shave for your mother rather than looking like a hungover teenager," McCoy teased. Jim's only response was to flip the doctor off from the bathroom. "Hopefully that eye doesn't bruise until later," the doctor muttered.

Ten minutes later Jim appeared dressed his loose fit torn up favorite pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white tee shirt with another grey tee shirt over it but his hair had been tamed a little, yet he had not shaved the two day stubble on his face and a violent purple bruise was forming on his cheek and eye. "I think I'm really sick," Jim said nervously, "I should stay here and rest." McCoy sighed before he shook his head and handed the young man his favorite zip up hoodie; Bones knew that besides his leather jacket, when Kirk need comfort he would seek out the hoodie. "But…my head hurts and I'm nauseous…"

"Come on, you're fine, no fever, no vomiting; little headache, you're going to live. I will be there the whole time and I'm sure that Ashley will come too if you called her. By the way, you do remember her right, your girlfriend? She called while you were in shower last night and wanted to know if you were up to dinner tonight since you were ill the past two," he said making Jim squirm. "Took the liberty of telling her you were still under the weather but would call her later today. Now move; we have a shuttle to meet. Oh and put this on your eye," he said opening the door and handing Kirk an emergency ice pack.

Jim groaned when the ice hit his damaged face and reluctantly filed out of the condo in front of Bones. The entire way to the arrival gate Jim was a nervous wreck, "I think I'm going to puke," Jim said as they reached the parking lot.

"You're fine."

Jim moaned and exited the vehicle and went the back of the truck where McCoy could still see how miserable he looked but still had some privacy. "You said it yourself, I have a concussion, and concussions make people throw up…" he protested as he swallowed thickly making the doctor smile at his patient and friend before turning to the front for a bottle of water and tossing it to Jim who barely caught it before it nailed him in the head.

"Sip on that, it will help."

"I'm gonna be sick…" Jim moaned as he leaned over.

The young doctor laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend as Admiral Pike came up to meet the two. "Afternoon gentlemen," he greeted them. The doctor responded with a similar greeting but Jim was bent over at the waist with one hand on the back of McCoy's truck for balance and the other wrapped around his stomach as he dry heaved. "Is he all right?" Chris asked the doctor quietly.

"He's fine, he's just being dramatic. Ashley's on her way here now," he told him before turning to Jim again, " Seriously Jim, let's go; we do not want to make your mother wait." Jim didn't acknowledge that he had even been spoken to as the heaves subsided and he lay his head on the back of the truck. "Come on James, you're fine. I know this is rough but you can do this, for Christ's sake you saved Earth with a concussion, broken ribs and all that after a Vulcan nerve pinch. You can do this!" McCoy snapped.

Jim looked up at him with a death glare. "Jim, what happened to your eye?" Pike asked seeing the young man's shiner.

"He fell," McCoy said briskly as he went over to Jim and pulled him away from the truck. "He was still lightheaded from the sedative and stood up too quickly, clipped the desk. Otherwise, he's all in one piece, I think," McCoy said looking over the young cadet again before leading them toward the landing deck.

The shuttle had already landed and was unloading as the three reached the designated area. Jim was fidgeting nonstop and McCoy was trying his best to relax the young man without sedating him again away from the excited welcoming committee. "Really Bones, I think I'm going to be sick. Can we just wait outside, more air, less crowds," Jim pleaded with his friend. McCoy looked to Admiral Pike who nodded and allowed the two to head back out to the entrance.

"Any other day the damn girl is a speed demon…" McCoy muttered to himself about his friend's girlfriend before escorting Jim out the gate doors to the main entrance foyer of the building.

Just as they exited the doors the Admiral turned at the call of his name, "Christopher!" Winona called out seeing her long time friend.

"Winona, oh darlin, you look amazing," he said as he hugged his friend. "Frank, how are you?" he asked curtly seeing the older man just behind the beautiful woman.

"Good, glad to be back on Earth," he said shaking Pike's hand.

"Commander, I'm sorry for the delay," a young woman said quickly as she caught up. "Annabella needed a new diaper and the twins were arguing."

The older man gave a smirk, "Elizabeth, it is fine, we have only just arrived. Give me Annabella and you take the twins. Everyone will be more comfortable once we get home," he said taking the baby from the nanny.

"That was my special news, Frank and I had kids while we were away," Winona said she kissed her baby girl. "Although that was not exactly how I had planned for you to meet them," she said with a silly grin. "We found out I was pregnant just after we left and then last month Annabella decided to join us."

"Wow," was all he could say as Admiral Pike nodded in acceptance of her explanation, "That's going to go over well," the Admiral muttered to himself as he saw the young children coming behind the couple. "Winona, I'm sure you're tired but I have someone waiting to see you just beyond the gate," Admiral Pike said as he lead the way.

"Oh did you bring Diane?" she asked not even asking about her second eldest son; which slightly disturbed Chris. Winona had asked how her son was when she had called to tell him and Diane that they were returning but Pike had taken it upon himself to reunite Jim with his mother; thinking it was something that Jim really needed since Jim had only been sixteen and very angry when she left him in Iowa in the group home for troubled boys. It took Chris a little over a year to get custody of the young man and by then Jim was pure chaos, but still a scared little boy waiting for him mom to come home and now she had but having Jim there was something he was now beginning to regret, the kid did not deserve this. As they walked toward the door Winona was looking around for her long time friend Diane only for her eyes to fall directly on the sight of her second eldest son bent over a trash barrel throwing up as Bones kept a steady yet comforting hand on his back, making sure he didn't fall in the barrel. "James," she whispered to herself with tears welling up in her eyes.

"He'll be completing the Academy in two weeks; he's done it in three years. He's a lot like his father, you should be proud of him Nona," Pike said as Jim stood upright and swayed a little. "Diane and I thought you would be happy to see him but we were unaware you had added to the family," Chris said as Winona looked at Frank in shock before returning her gaze to the young man she had raised.

"I told you I was going to puke," he snapped at the doctor after he was finished.

"Oh please, you're being an infant," McCoy snapped back as he turned to see the group standing just a few feet away. "Here, rinse and spit," Bones said handing Jim back the water bottle with a look of shock on his face. Jim did as he was told and pushed away from Bones before looking up to the doorway to see how much longer they had to wait only to meet his mother's eyes.

He didn't have any words he just stood there in shock. She looked exactly same except she was holding a diaper bag and Frank had a baby in his arms and the sight of the other two children left him speechless. "James," Winona said as she approached him. The young man instantly backed away from her at the words he heard next.

"Mommy, who's that?" a boy about five asked her. "When is Sammy coming?"

Jim didn't know how to react, he looked at Frank and then back at the woman who had raised him. "Mom?" he whispered in confusion, his voice pleading for her to say they weren't hers. The words of this small child were ripping through the young cadet like a phaser. 'Sam knew about these kids, how could he not tell me?' Kirk thought as his mind raced even faster making his head hurt even more.

Bones was as shocked as Jim when he saw the children; Jim had always told him he was and Sam were her only children, until now that is. "This is James," the older woman said as she stood in front of her son. "He's…," she said as she reached for his face but he pulled back.

"The same as we left you five years ago, hungover and bloody; some adult you've become Jimmy," Frank said as he looked over his stepson. "Win, honey we should get the kids home."

Jim didn't know how to react at all, his mother had not said anything to him directly and the fact that there were two identical little boys in front of him, what his stepfather had said or the fact that the older man was holding an infant in his arms; he was completely shocked. McCoy stood back watching the scene play out and tried to understand why the former Mrs. Kirk was basically rejecting her son. "Jim, why don't we go," he said coming to his friends side, trying to lead Jim away wishing that Ashley had been on time meeting them. "Commander," McCoy said as he addressed his friends mother who still had yet to say anything to her son.

The blonde woman nodded and continued to stare at her son who looked every bit like his father. "Mommy I'm hungry," the other identical little boy said coming over.

"All right honey, Elizabeth could you please," she began as she knelt down to their level and looked from Elizabeth to Jim but Jim shook his head.

"No, you should take your family home… Commander…Please excuse me," he said before he turned and began a dejected walk out to the parking lot.

"James, please…" his mother said without much conviction.

"I'll pack my things when it's convenient. Just drop me an email," he said just above a whisper before walking away. Thoughts were swirling in his head making him dizzy as Bones called after him. All he could think about was the fact that he didn't have a home or a family anymore, 'Why doesn't she love me?' he thought to himself as he wiped away a tear that fell from his blue eyes.

Winona knew she should go after her son but she couldn't bring herself to at that particular moment. "Jim!" McCoy shouted after his friend before he excused himself from the group. "Damn it Jim, wait!" the doctor yelled as he reached the parking lot. The young captain to be slowed to a complete stop and continued to look at the ground with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets. "Jim, I'm so sorry," he said when he reached his friend. Jim just shrugged and sighed, "Come on, let's get out of here. Do you want to go back to the condo or we could go get a drink; I know I could sure as hell use one," Leonard said with guilt evident in his voice.

"I just want to go home… please… I just need…" he began but stopped when he heard his name be called and he turned toward the direction the voice had come from. Time was not a concept that Jim was really acquainted with right now but he turned to see his girlfriend rushing toward him in a hurry.

"Jimmy!" the beautiful brunette called out as she ran to him. "Oh baby, Bones called me, why didn't you tell me that your mom was coming home?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug. "Honey, why's wrong? What happened to your eye?" she asked pulling back and searching his eyes as she ran her thumb gently over the bruising; all she saw was pure angst. "Jimmy, tell me, what happened?"

Before he could answer her they heard the sounds of children coming out of the building. Jim tensed and Ashley turned to see what looked to be his mother with a man and three children and a nanny. "She has a new family," he mumbled and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Oh baby," she said as she held him even tighter. "Come one let's go back to my place, no Starfleet, no family, just you and me. How does that sound?" she asked him sweetly, "No offense Bones," she said clearly. Leonard smiled and shook his head as Jim nodded his into her shoulder and sighed before releasing her and running a hand over his face.

The three headed back over to the Truck which was unfortunately parked very close to the Admirals and he was taking the Reynolds family home. "James," Pike said clearly, stepping away from the family as the trio approached the tuck. Ashley's grip on Jim's waist tightened as she felt him tense. The young man straightened his stance to full attention like the good cadet he had become before he looked up into the eyes of his god father. All Chris saw was anguish and pain in his god son's piercing blue eyes which were brimming with unshed tears. "I didn't know son, I am so very sorry," he said as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder and Ashley released her hold knowing that Chris was trying his best to comfort the boy. Jim nodded with sniffle and he wiped at the tears brimming in his eyes, "Come here son," he said as he pulled Jim into a tight hug as Winona came around the vehicle to put the baby in her seat. She was heartbroken at seeing her little boy crying in his godfather's arms, all she could do was stand by and watch Chris care for her son though she knew it should be her. A sob escaped Jim and he just broke down, he had been holding in all his emotions over the past week and he couldn't silence his feelings any longer. While Chris whispered calming words to him Ashley rubbed his back gently. "Shush buddy, its okay. You've got more people in your life that love you; more than you know. Everything is going to be fine," the Admiral said as he let the boy cry.

Ashley looked up at one point to see the blonde woman watching them and she glared at her, "Come on Jimmy, let's go home," she said when she saw that he was done crying and had released his hug on the Admiral. The young man nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Come on baby," she said as she put her arm around his waist and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you," she said with a smirk.

Jim let a laugh escape his lips, "I love you too Ash," he said before he kissed her deeply.

McCoy just shook his head, "Bet you're glad I gave him that mint," he muttered in a teasing voice before Jim smacked him in the arm but not releasing his kiss.

"Wow, damn Kirk, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," she teased when they broke apart.

"I aim to please," he joked before he released her and they turned to the Admiral, "Thanks, I'll call later," he said before they headed over to the truck where McCoy was waiting. Jim quickly halted his movement and turned back to the Admiral, "Oh and can we not tell Di about this?"

The older man smiled and nodded to the young cadet. "Take care of him little miss," the Admiral teased.

"Always!" Ashley shouted over her shoulder with a smile. The trio were gone shortly after that and Chris let out a deep breath before he turned to head back over to where the family was waiting.

Winona had not moved from her place holding Annabella next to the back seat. "You should have told him Nona," he said crisply as he walked around to the driver's seat.

"I know," she whispered once he had passed her.

The ride to Ashley's was silent but Jim had finally succumbed to his exhaustion and was dozing against the window of the truck. Once they arrived at Ashley's house she and Bones helped a still sleepy Jim into Ashley's bedroom to rest while they talked. Leonard went and started some coffee while Ashley sat with Jim for a little while. He was sound asleep by the time that the coffee was done. "How's he doing?" McCoy asked as she entered the room.

"He's sleeping," she said as she sat down on the sofa with the coffee cup Bones had given her. "Now what the hell happened!" she snapped at her friend.

McCoy knew that she was not angry with him or with the Admiral but more worried about her boyfriend. "His mother contacted the Admiral a week ago that she would be returning to Earth and that she had some great news, but would tell him when she arrived. Jim kept that little bit of information to himself; even the Admiral didn't know that Jim was upset about her return, but you know Jim," Leonard said taking a sip of his coffee.

"He doesn't like to share his feelings, yes I am aware, now tell me what the hell happened to my boyfriend," she growled.

"We got to the gate and the shuttle was early and she was there with Frank and the kids. Pike didn't know either, it was a shock and she basically rejected him Ash. I've never seen him look so lost," the young doctor said as he looked at her. Her blue eyes had tears in them and McCoy felt terrible for making her cry. "Ash…"

The young woman shook her head, "It's not your fault Bones," she said wiping away the tears, "I just can't believe that she could do that to her son. I know that they didn't have the best relationship but he's her son," she said before the tears began to flow. "I'm going to go sit with him for a little while, make your-self at home Leonard, he's going to need his friends right now," she said before getting up and going to lay down next to her man. Jim sensed her presence even in his sleep and pulled her close. "God I love you," she said before she lay her head down on his shoulder and thought about how a mother could treat her child like that.

Later in the evening Jim awoke with a familiar weight on his chest and the quiet clicking of a data PADD. "Hi," he whispered as he looked down at his girlfriend sleepily.

"Hi baby, are you feeling any better?" she asked as he looked him over. Jim shrugged and slowly sat up in the comfortable bed. "Admial Pike is worried about you. Maybe you should give him a call and let him know you're okay," Ashley told him as she put away her PADD. "Bones had to run to the clinic for duty but I was about to make some dinner, you interested?" she asked the tired looking young man.

Jim shook his head and picked up the phone instead; Ashley understood and she left the room so Jim could speak with Admiral Pike in private. At the Pike home Chris was waiting by the phone incase Jim called. He had felt just terrible about the incident at the base and he wanted nothing more than to bring the boy to his home and keep him there forever. "Pike," he said stiffly as he answered the call on the first ring.

"It's me," Kirk said quietly.

Jim smiled when he heard the Admiral release a sigh of pure relief, "Damn its good to hear your voice kiddo, I was beginning to worry Ashley had decided to keep you all to herself," he teased trying to lighten up his godson's mood. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Jim said honestly but other than his physical pain he really wasn't interested in sharing anything else. "And I'm tired," he said with a yawn.

Pike sighed again, "Well that is to be expected when you hit your head and don't sleep well for a week. Now have you eaten?" he asked hoping that the young man had at least taken one step to take care of himself. Chris could not help but shake his head at the loud swallow he heard on the other end, ensuring that Jim was indeed nauseated at even the mention of food.

"Not hungry," Jim said falling back on the bed with a groan and his hand resting over his now churning belly. Pike was worse than Bones when it came to Jim's health; he worried about Jim, even when he was causing trouble Pike would still bail him out of jail or make sure he had a bed to sleep in at night or be that someone to kick his ass when necessary; he'd even sobered him up a time or two. No matter how much he screwed up, Pike was always there for him. "I was just checking in," Jim said quietly as he threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light that Ashley had turned on as she came in the room to grab her laundry, but ignored his conversation completely, which Jim was grateful for.

"You have to eat kiddo, why don't you and Ashley come over and join us, just the family," he said cringing at his last word. "I'll make your favorite, just us, I promise, no more surprises."

Jim sighed, "I know… Listen, I'm really not hungry but I'm sure Ash would love to come play in Diane's kitchen. So I guess we'll see you in about an hour, I need a strong cup of coffee and Ash will want to get dressed," he said hoping that his godfather was all right with that.

"Sure Sport, we'll see you in an hour," Pike said before they hung up.

"He's coming for dinner," a voice asked surprising the Admiral himself. He turned to find Winona standing in the office doorway.

"Yes, and I don't want to offend you Nona, but I think it best if you were not here when he gets here. I don't honestly think he can take much more today," Chris said sternly. He was still very angry with Winona and he didn't understand why she was treating Jim like this at all. "He's grown into a fine young man Nona, it's a pity you're giving up the opportunity to know your son."

"I am aware that my actions are not in any way acceptable. He's my son and I should be there for him and love him unconditionally but there is something holding me back," she said honestly.

Pike motioned for her to sit down as he leaned against his desk; "Besides Frank," he asked her.

"James was always a difficult child and by the looks of him he has not changed in any way," she stated. "It makes it hard to ignore the fact that he does not care about his own safety and it makes me question of he's metal status is safe for my family as well for James himself."

Pike was shocked at her honesty, "He has been agonizing over your return for a week. He hasn't been sleeping well, barely eating and physically running ridiculous lengths in an attempt to work through his emotions," Pike told her. "For Christ's Sake the kid asked his roommate, Dr. McCoy, to sedate him last night so he could get some sleep. I have never seen him like this Winona. Your return has been hard on him and now with a new family, tell me how should he react?"

"Don't lie to me, James looked as though he had gone three rounds with a Klingon!" she shouted at her friend. "James doesn't seem to have grown up at all and his actions when aboard the Enterprise make it clear he is still too immature and selfish to be part of this family. I have to protect my family."

"Nona! Jesus, do you hear yourself, this is your son! James, you're baby boy?" Chris shouted. "He fell in his dorm room this morning and hit his head on the desk on the way down. Leonard patched him up and declared the kid had a concussion and that he was stressed out beyond belief, thus the disheveled young man you saw before you today, because last night he was here for dinner and then home in bed by 11 when Dr. McCoy sedated him."

Winona was silent before she turned to her friend with tears in her eyes, "I know you can't understand this Christopher, but I have to protect my family and I can't have Jim in our life right now," she said before turning to leave.

"Are you really protecting your family or is it that you can't stand to see George's face every day?"

"That is not fair Chris," she said angrily.

Pike scoffed at her, "Not fair? You are rejecting your son Nona!" he shouted.

Diane heard them arguing and stepped into the office, "Stop it both of you! I will not have you stand here and argue, Christopher, Nona has her reasons and although they may not be acceptable in your eyes, they are in hers. And Nona, Christopher is only concerned for James. You have been gone a long time and he has grown into a fine young man, you should be very proud and think long and hard before you cut him out of your life. Six years is a long time for a boy to not see or hear from his mother. Especially when said mother has been in contact with his older brother but not him," Diane said as she looked at her watch. "Now, I have a dinner to start and Winona, your son will be here soon and I do not wish to upset him any more than he already has been today; so I suggest that you head home to your family. I'm sure that Frank is worried," the older woman told her friend politely. Winona said her goodbyes and left the Pike home with quite a lot to think about.

While Admiral Pike was arguing with Winona, Ashley was arguing with her son. "I do not see why you insist on acting like a child, Christ Almighty Jimmy, it's a damn pair of dress shoes, would it kill you to dress up for a meal just this once?" she asked him as she straightened her light pink sundress.

"It might," he moaned from his sprawled out position on the bed where he was currently sporting a clean Zeppelin tee shirt and his ratty jeans as Ashley argued about his choice of shoes and clothing. "Look Ash, it's been a long day, I don't feel good and I just want to be comfortable, please, it's just the Pike's, you don't have anything to worry about;" he said removing his arm from his eyes.

The brunette girl bit her bottom lip, "Really, because I know that they're like your family and I really want them to like me," she said nervously even though she had been to the Pikes dozens of times but never for such a special family dinner.

Jim slowly sat up and then walked over to where she was fussing with her hair, "Baby, they love you and I love you, so can you relax please?" he asked as kissed her temple. "Cuz you're making me dizzy with all the pacing," he teased before she swatted him with her purse. "Ow, injured man here, you should be nicer to me," he pouted.

"You're fine, now stop flirting and get your shoes on so we can be on time. Now are you sure that you're not too tired to go?" she asked as he dropped onto the bed and started to lace up his converse.

He still looked haggard, but better than he had earlier in the day. "I'll be okay, just been a rough couple of days and its kicked my ass baby," he assured her with a smile. Ashley smiled and sighed shaking her head as he winked at her. "Come on baby, let's go," he said pulling her close and kissing her gently. They drove to the Pikes in silence but Jim was holding onto her hand and randomly bringing it to his lips. "I love you baby girl," he whispered as they sat in the truck for minute when they reached his godfathers house.

I love you too," she said before she kissed him and got out of the truck. Jim was waiting for her as she rounded the vehicle and he put his arm around her and they walked up to the front door. After he rang the bell he couldn't help himself and pulled Ashley into his arms and just held her close with his head on her shoulder. "Oh Jimmy," Ash said as she ran her hands through his messy hair. "Its' all going to be all right baby, I promise," she whispered. The door opened to reveal the two still in their own private moment until Christopher cleared his throat to alert them to his presence causing the two to separate like a bullet earning them a laugh from Chris.

"Well I see you're feeling a little better kiddo," he said as he gave Jim a hug after looking him over a bit. "McCoy sedate you again?" he teased before turning to Ashley. "Hi, Ash, you look beautiful as always."

"Good evening, Admiral," she teased as he enveloped his godson's girlfriend in a hug. "And Bones' didn't have to sedate him he passed out all on his own this time; it was amazing; you should have been there."

Jim smirked, "Funny, Ash why don't you go check out the menu for the evening in the kitchen. I'm sure Di's got something for you to start or finish in there," he said as he stood there smiling at the two men.

"Sure," she said before kissing his cheek, "You good?" she asked him before leaving the two alone. Jim nodded, "Okay, I'll be with the ladies than," she said leaving the two.

Chris put an arm around Jim and led him over to the family room where Brad and Brandon were playing a game of chess and Adam was reading a book. "Hey Jimmy," Brandon said when he saw the young man come in. "You got next game cuz Brad's strategy is just bad."

Jim smirked and collapsed the sofa next to the eldest of Chris' sons, Adam. Adam put an arm around the young man and let Jim lean on his shoulder. He quietly began to read to Jim like he used to when he was little. "You still with me kiddo?" he asked after a few minutes of Jim not laughing at the voices that Adam was using for the characters even though he was no longer 12. The young man nodded against the thirty three year olds shoulder and yawned making Brandon laugh and Adam roll his eyes, it never failed him that no matter how amped up the youngest was he would always take a nap when Adam read to him.

Jim was the youngest of the boys and they always took extra special care of him and picked on him mercilessly when he was a child too after Sam left. The blonde boy had had a tough time sleeping after Sam had left seeing as he was only ten and he was very close to his older brother, so Adam would tuck him in and read to him until he fell asleep and yet almost every night Jimmy would crawl into Adam's bed at night when he was home from the Academy; Jimmy had been very upset when the older boy started to go on missions off planet because he felt as though he was being abandoned again like when Sam left him. But Adam was different from Sam, he sent video messages to Jim everyday when he could and he had prerecorded a few books for him so that he could hear his voice at night. Brandon stepped up when Adam was gone and tucked him but he had stayed with him while the young man listened to the recording and soothed him when he cried. "Heard you had a rough day kiddo, did you get some rest?" Brandon asked as he moved his last piece, "Checkmate bro, you lose."

Brad growled and looked at the board trying to figure out how he could have changed the outcome, "Damn," he mumbled when Brandon pointed to several positions, "I shot myself in the foot in like the third move!" he exclaimed making all the boys laugh at him.

"Not the first time and probably not the last one B," Jim said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes and shoved his surrogate big brother out of the way. "My turn."

"Bring it on Jimmy boy," Brandon said good-naturedly.

Halfway through the game Brandon figured out he had lost and shook his head before he forfeited to the young cadet. Jim was smiling wickedly when Diane came into tell them that dinner was ready. "Come on boys, play time is over, Jimmy stop torturing your brothers and come get something to eat," she said rolling at her eyes before heading out.

Dinner was quiet but there was continuous laughter, it was always fun to have all the children at home. Jim was there more frequently than the other boys but it was a treat to have Ashley too. "So when are you gonna marry Ash Jimmy?" Sarah asked her 'big brother.' Jim choked on the piece of meat he had in his mouth and Brandon started patting him on the back to help dislodge it.

Ashley started to laugh, "Well honey," Ashley said looking at the ten year old as she handed Jim a glass of water. "Jim isn't really ready for that step yet, we still haven't moved in together, plus he's at the Academy, so it could be a while." Jim scowled and slouched in his seat when everyone laughed at her answer. The rest of the meal was normal and just as they were having desert a knock came at the door and Jim lost the rock paper scissor to answer it.

"Can I help…" he started as he opened the door but stopped when he saw who it was.

"James," Winona said calmly as she looked at her son. "You look better, how are you feeling?" she asked.

He was at a complete loss, his stomach churned as he looked at her before he couldn't take it anymore and made a dash for the bathroom to empty his stomach contents for a third time that day. Ashley was right behind him when she saw him head down the hallway. "Jim? Baby? May I come in?" she asked politely. Jim didn't answer her but he didn't blatantly tell her no either so she decided it was safe to go in. "Oh Baby," she said as she sank to her knees behind him.

Out in foyer Adam was blocking the doorway, "Aunt Nona, I know that you know that Jim isn't ready to see you but you really shouldn't be here right now. I'll call you in the morning and I will bring Jimmy over to the house so you two can talk if he feels up to it but you need to let Jimmy calm down; today's been pretty rough on him." Winona took in the information and nodded before she turned to leave but turned around and handed Adam a stack of cards that all had Jim's Name on them, some older than other but all preserved pristinely.

"Give these to him, please Adam, he has to understand that I never forgot about him," she said with tears in her eyes before she left. Chris' oldest son was frozen as he looked at the stack of envelopes; they were birthday and holiday cards.

It was a few moments after the door closed and Adam was still frozen in place when his father came over to him. "You all right kiddo?" he asked. The young man nodded and handed his father the stack of card. "She never sent them," Chris said as he looked at the cards and the dates on them. Winona had always given Jim and Sam a card for every holiday, birthday or special occasion to let them know how much she loved them but after she had left with Frank all those years ago Jim had waited patiently for a card but one never came, so after months of waiting for something he just stopped waiting; he had told Chris over the phone one night that his mother had a new life and she didn't need him tying her down. The older man had never heard the boy sound so distraught, he was trying so hard to act grown up but he was only sixteen at the time. "Why don't you go check on Jimmy, I'll put these in the den and we'll talk to him about them later," Pike told his son. Adam nodded and he took Brandon with him to go check on the youngest Kirk.

Jim eventually slunk out of bathroom with Ashley at his side and into his old bedroom to collapse on the bed completely spent after kicking off his shoes. "I'm so over revisiting my meals," Jim grumbled, "I think I'll just stop eating."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Baby, don't be so dramatic. You need to rest. I'm going to get you ginger ale for your stomach. Do you need anything else?"

"Adam," he said tiredly as he pulled the quilt from the bottom of his bed up over his body as a chill ran through him. It was normal for Jim to manifest flu like symptoms after he vomited.

Ashley tucked him in and quickly went to find Adam. In her rush to find the eldest of the Pike boys she almost ran over Brandon. "Shit Ash, where's the fire?" he asked with a smirk.

"Jim, he's been sick again and he needs Adam," she said as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

Brandon nodded and quickly hit the intercom on the wall, "Trust me honey, this is much faster," he said with a wink; it was the wink that had made Ashley fall in love with Jim that first night and it didn't surprise her that he had learned it from Brandon. "Adam, baby brother needs you," he said urgently into the com, "Now."

Pike looked directly at his eldest and nodded his head for him to go. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief and ran toward the youngest bedroom. He passed Ashley and she told him that Jim had been ill and she was going to get him something for his stomach. Inside the young officer found his 'baby brother' curled up in his bed with his pillow held tightly to his chest. "You're not going to puke on me are you? Because these are new pants," Adam teased as he entered the room and sat down gently on the side the bed near Jim's hip.

"Just don't shake the bed and we'll be fine," Jim mumbled tiredly. Considering how many times he had been sick today it was no wonder he was exhausted. "Can you just stay with me?" he asked as he turned over onto his back.

Adam smirked and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed and doing his best not to jostle Jim in the process. Once he was situated Jim curled up into his side while Adam tried to comfort him by whispering soothing words and gently rubbing circles on his back. "Why aren't you snuggling with Ash?" he asked with a smile once he felt some of the tension in Jim's body dissipate.

"Worries her too much when I'm sick," the blonde mumbled and snuggled closer to his brother. They two were silent for a while as Jim tried to get comfortable, with little success. "Will you read to me?" he asked tiredly.


End file.
